Steel Assassin
by Cleft
Summary: My own character, Metai, discovers that his brother Cloud is part of the ecowarrior rebel faction known as AVALANCHE. What does he do when he finds out? Marches off to find them, that's what. My first proper fanfiction. Please please please R&R!


**Steel Assassin** -- a final fantasy vii fanfiction by Aya Phoenix -- **cloud x tifa, other x aerith**

My own character, Metai, discovers that his brother Cloud is part of the eco-warrior rebel faction known as AVALANCHE. What does he do when he finds out? Marches off to find them, that's what. My first proper fanfiction. Please please please R&R!

--

**Chapter Notes**:

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I really don't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix or any of its characters, but I do own Metai! ;;

-----

Noodles really sucked after the third week of eating them twice a day. But who was he to complain? There was no other food and it wasn't even his room. Pushing the bowl down onto the table, he groaned and rolled over on the mangy settee.

The boy was of a tall stature, always had been. Some might describe him as handsome, but he never bothered to think about that kind of stuff. His hair was naturally spikey and raised, and was of a dark golden-brown colour. His eyes were a deep blue, seemingly black, and of course, had that glow.. the glow of those that had been polluted by Jenova's cells. He was wearing his classic black outfit, kind of like long robes with sleeves. His longsword lay under the sette, as he had been asked to keep it there out of sight, so as not to disturb the 'tourists'. Yeah, right. No people came to this dingy flat. Therefore, it had been the first selection on his list. This boy hadn't been born in Midgar, like most people his age that lived here in the slums but had lived there for a long time. Well, not exactly the slums.. he belonged to the Company, Shinra.

He came to Midgar when he was fifteen, the same age that his older brother had. He was never in touch with him. Cloud also lived in Midgar, but he had no idea where or what he was doing now. He hadn't seen him in years.. and didn't particularly want to. Cloud had left their hometown, Nibelheim, looking for glory, to join the elite fighting forces of SOLDIER. But Metai Strife had never wanted to join SOLDIER. Instead, he had merely joined Shinra as a simple worker. He was quiet, solitary and serious. The idea of being told what to do all day didn't really take his fancy. But now.. he had worked his way to the top, from rank to rank over the past few years. Now he had been taken under his boss's wing, Shion Tseng, to be trained into a cold-blooded assassin.. a Turk. Metai now had no choice. He tried not to become like them, fierce and brutal, but the ruthlessness he had been forced to accept was now slowly creeping up on him.

And now, here he was, waiting for the call from Tseng to return to headquarters. They were all busy, 'finding history'. Yeah, right. Metai was unusually intelligent for his age, and had long worked out what they were searching for. The Promised Land, to get more of that stinking Mako. It had ruined so many lives, but thankfully had not worn too much out of Metai, except for the glow in his eyes.. he hated it. Tseng and a fellow Turk, Reno were out searching for the remaining Ancient. The Ancients.. just once, he sometimes thought that he would like to meet them. And ask them questions. Maybe even help them. Over the years, he had grown to hate Shinra.. despite the fact that he belonged to it.

_' ..where President Shinra spoke out loud to AVALANCHE today, the Mayor following his lead.. '_

Metai reached for the remote control. Those AVALANCHE terrorists.. they did make him laugh. Ironic, really - he knew they were something more. The planet was dying, and it was because of Shinra. For that, he hated them more. But AVALANCHE.. they were pathetic. There was no chance that they could help the Planet know. The Turks were trying to hush them all up, of course. _Must be pretty important if the President's getting involved.. hah, _he thought.

Suddenly, Metai's hand gripped the settee's arm so hard that it made his fingernails hurt. His eyes widened with shock and horror at the television screen. Three people were being met with President Shinra, with a broadcaster talking in the background. A pretty girl, a huge hefty man and.. at first Metai thought it was himself. Then he realised the third character was taller, looked older and had a gigantic sword, much broader than Metai's own swift blade. But he had the same spikey hair, the same glowing eyes, the same withdrawn facial expression - there was no doubt. It was Cloud.

' Mr. Strife? Your bill will arrive shortly.. '

' I don't need it. I'm going, ' Metai replied shortly, before grabbing his backpack, stuffing the other belongings that were scattered about the room.

' But.. but, Mr. Strife! You've been here for three weeks! You're bill comes to - '

' Stand aside, ' Metai cut in, now with his longsword pointing at the housekeeper's throat. Squawking, she stood aside and he swept past her, hurry in his stride and nerve clearly displayed on his face. Extending an arm and reaching inside his cloak, he snatched his phone out and desperately raised it to his head after a frenzy of tapping.

' Hello, Shinra Headquarters, Floor number - '

' Yeah, yeah, I need to speak to Shion.. '

' Pardon? '

' Oh, I mean Tseng. '

' Do you have an appointment? '

' No, but I need to speak to him NOW. It's urgent! '

After hearing a large amount of whispering in the background, Metai waited, eyes darting everywhere. _I can't believe it.. when I see Reno, I'll strangle him, _he thought, new feriocity approaching his mind.

' ..yes? I'm busy, what is this urgent matter? '

' Tseng, it's me, Metei! '

' Oh? I thought I was going to call you with your next assignment? '

' Tseng, what the hell is going on? '

' ..excuse me? '

' AVALANCHE! My brother's out there, and Reno's running after them with a fleet of soldiers! Why hasn't anyone told me that my own _brother _is in AVALANCHE? '

' I wasn't aware that you _did _have any relations amongst terrorists, Metai.. '

' Oh, please. I bet you knew full well he's my brother! Listen, has Reno changed numbers again? I need to - '

Metai was going to continue, but the battery went flat. Cursing under his breath, he glanced at it.. and realised that the charge was only half-way used. _What? Why the hell would Tseng hang up on me? _he thought, but was now beginning to forget as he opened the door. Hesitating, he shrugged and placed 20 gil on the counter. _At least they get something, _he thought, smirking. He knew his bill would be about eight times that, but there were more important things now. He hadn't seen Cloud in years, he had no idea how he would find him, but the sudden appearance of his brother had changed him a little.

_I'm going to see my brother.._


End file.
